Wickerbottom quotes
This page lists Wickerbottom's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wickerbottom' 'Tools' *Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." *Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not." *Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear." *Razor (Shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that." *Hammer- "A worker's tool." *Pitchfork- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." 'Lights' *Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire is almost self-extinguised." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "I can re-light it." *Campfire (burned out)- "I can re-light it." *Torch- "An improvised handheld light." *Torch (run out)- "I need another torch." *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" *Lantern- "A refuelable light source." 'Survival' *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in" *Piggyback- "A face only necessity could love." *Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." *Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists." *Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" *Straw Roll- "Crude bedding." *Tent- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." *Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." *Honey Poultice- "Medicinal dressings." *Healing Salve- "A natural disinfectant." *Heat Stone- "It matches the ambient temperature." *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's temperature is below freezing." *Heat Stone (warm)- "It is retaining thermal energy." *Heat Stone (hot)- "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" *Umbrella- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." *Compass- 'Food' *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "A small cultivated patch of ground." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." *Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." *Drying Rack- "Meats can be dehydrated." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Dehydration is a slow process." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The process has completed." 'Science' *Science Machine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." *Alchemy Engine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." *Prestihatitator- "I think the hat collects energy from the air." *Shadow Manipulator- "Perhaps I have gone too far." *Winterometer- "Measure before you act." *Rainometer- "Measure before you act." *Lightning Rod- "Highly conductive!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- *Gunpowder- "Knowledge is power!" 'Fight' *Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." *Ham Bat- *Boomerang- "It's a flat aerofoil." *Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." *Blow Dart- *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." *Grass Suit- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." *Logsuit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." *Marblesuit- "An interesting choice of materials." *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." (generic) *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." (generic) *Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." *Shelmet- *Snurtle Shell Armor- 'Structures' *Bee Box- "A crude apiary." *Bee Box (with no honey)- *Bee Box (some honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." *Bee Box (full with honey)- *Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" *Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "That was quite rude." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I wonder what they do in there." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay bales." *Hay Wall (placed)- "I don't trust that wall." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Deployable pickets." *Wood Wall (placed)- "That offers some protection." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." *Stone Wall (placed)- "That is quite secure." *Chest- "A storage chest." *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards" *Carpeted Flooring- *Cobblestones- ""Hastily cobbled stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- *Turfs- 'Refine' *Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." *Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." *Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." *Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." *Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." *Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." 'Magic' *Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." *Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." *Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." *Night Armour- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." *Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- *Rabbit Earmuff- *Strawhat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." *Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hidious." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" (generic) *Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." *Top Hat- "How bourgeois." *Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." (lacks descriptions) *Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush hat- "Camouflage." *Garland- "How celebratory." *Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." 'Gemology' *Chilled Amulet- "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches." *Nightmare Amulet- "I can almost sense it beckoning to something." *Life Giving Amulet- "It's a relic from another time." *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "The gem fades with each use." *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's a... thing." *Telelocator Staff- "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." *Telelocator Focus- "It looks to be ready." *Star Caller's Staff- "Luckily the star is a manageable size." 'Books' *Birds of the World- *Applied Horticulture- *Sleepytime Stories- *The End is Nigh!- *On Tentacles- 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." *Evergreen (chopped)- "It has been harvested." *Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." *Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." *Log- "An axial section of tree trunk." *Log (burning)- *Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." *Pinecone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." *Baby Evergreen-- *Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." *Marble Tree- "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." *Sapling- "It's a small tree." *Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." *Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" *Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Twigs- "Some small twigs." *Grass- "A cluster graminoid stalks." *Grass (picked)- "I think it will grow back." *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." (generic) *Grass (burning)- "Combustion!" *Grass Tuft- "It requires soil to grow." *Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." *Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." *Berry Bush (buning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." *Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." *Reeds (burning)-."Combustion!" *Cut Reeds- "Some rush cuttings." *Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." *Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." *Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." *Spiky Bush- "A cluster of brambles." *Spiky Bush (after picking it)- *Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." *Petals- "I've made some potpourri." *Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." *Dark Petals- "Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own. *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- It is a fungus. *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "The natural home of the bee." *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." *Hound Mound- *Bone- *Touch Stone- *Harp Statue- *Marble Pillar- *Marble- *Merm House- "Obviously dilapidated." *Merm Head- *Pig Head- *Pig Torch- *Basalt Boulder- *Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." *Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." *Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." *Nitre- "Also known as salpeter." *Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "A burial mound." *Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" *Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading away." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." *Animal Tracks (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." *Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." *Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." *Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." *Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." *Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." *Wormhole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." *Wormhole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." *Wormhole (exited)- "A detailed lesson in biology." *Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." *Skeleton- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." *Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." *Spider Egg- "A highly portable spider egg sack." *Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (Summer)- 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- *Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- *Mushtree *Red Mushtree *Green Mushtree- *Light Flower- *Light Bulb- *Stalagmite- *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- *Slurtle Mound- *Rabbit Hutch- *Fern- *Foilage- *Cave Banana Tree- 'Mobs - Monsters' *Knight- "An automatic equine." *Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." *Rook- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Did you hear that?" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" *Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." *Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." *Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." *Hound's Tooth- "It's made of calcium and brimstone." *Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." *Spider (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." *Spider (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." *Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." *Spider Gland- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." *Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." *Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." *Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." *Merm- "A piscean biped!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Baby Tentacle- *Pig Guard- One of the warrior caste. *Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." *Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." *MacTusk- ", gaelic variety." *WeeTusk- "The juvenile is less aggresive." *Walrus Tusk- *Tam o' Shanter- "And should we forget auld acquaintances?" *Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." *Mosquito (picked up)- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- *Spitter- *Batilisk- "A flying mammal." *Snurtle- "A rare variant of gastropod." *Slurtle- "A mineral-devouring gastropod." *Slurtle Slime- "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of the broken." *Lureplant- *Fleshy Bulb- *Eye Plant- *Slurper- 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." *Beefalo (following)- *Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." *Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" *Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." *Killer bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." *Pig- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." *Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." *Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- *Beardlord- *Bunny Puff- *Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." *Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." *Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" *Winter Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage" *Rock Lobster- *Pengull- "What a classy bird." *Splumonkey- 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "A colourful lepidopteran." *Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." *Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird- *Snowbird (picked up)- *Azure Feather- *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "A motile storage chest." *Rabbit- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." *Rabbit (picked up)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." *Mandrake- "Mandragora officinarum." *Mandrake (following)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." *Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "It is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That is quite an egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." *Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." *Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." *Smallish Tallbird- "An adolescent avian." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Settle down this instant." 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- "I... don't even know." *Living Log- *Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive mind." *Spider Hat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." *Deerclops: "Megatherioceras!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "I feel a vague sense of accomplisment." 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." *Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- "Aw, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg- *Bird Egg (cooked)- *Rotten Egg- *Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." *Monster Jerky- *Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." *Cooked meat- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Leafy Meat- *Cooked Leafy Meat- *Jerky- *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." *Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Small Jerky- *Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." *Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken" *Batilisk Wing- *Cooked Batilisk Wing- 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" *Durian- "What a weird fruit." *Extra Smelly Durian- "It's still weird." *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Haute Cuisine!" *Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cave Banana- *Cooked Banana- 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "Daucuscarots. Edible and delicious." *Carrot (picked up)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." *Roasted Carrot- *Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It's not very eggy." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy!" *Red Mushroom- *Green Mushroom- *Blue Mushroom- 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- *Turkey Dinner- *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." *Seeds (specific)- *Roasted Seeds- *Honey- "A sweetened plant nectar." *Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." *Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" *Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." *Red Mushroom (picked)- *Red Mushroom (cooked)- *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Blue Mushroom (picked)- *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- 'Misc Items' *Blueprint- *Gears- "Various wheels and cogs." *Ash- *Red Gem- "It is warm." *Blue Gem- "It is cold." *Yellow Gem- *Orange Gem- *Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." *Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." *Guano- *Melty Marbles- *Fake Kazoo- *Gord's Knot- *Gnome- *Tiny Rocketship- *Frazzled Wires- *Ball and Cup- *Hardened Rubber Bung- *Mismatched Buttons- *Second-hand Dentures- *Lying Robot- *Dessicated Tentacle- 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- "We must learn from our failures." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- "That looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It is an(sic) magitechnical device." *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell's Toothtrap- *Maxwell's Toothtrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- *Sick Wormhole- *Nightmare Lock- *Nightmare Throne- *Other character on Nightmare Throne- 'Announcements' *Generic- "I don't know what that is." *Freezing- *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Combat!" *Battlecry (on prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- *Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- *Dusk- "Night will be here soon." *Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." *Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." *Failed to to something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." *Trying to sleep during the day- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "Something is approaching." *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." *Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "Librarian needs food." *Earthquake- Category:Character Quotes